From Lead to Love
by RietroFan42
Summary: Rogue and Pietro love each other, but when Pietro confesses this to her, she freaks out! Will they be together, or are they destined for eternal heartbreak? UPDATED!
1. Chapter One

--------------------~*&*~--------------------

Chapter 1

Rogue didn't need a picture to draw from.  Ever since she left the Brotherhood his face was the only thing on her mind.  A nose like this.  The eyes like that.  Her hand cramped up because of all of the drawing, but she didn't notice.  The only thing she saw was his beautiful face and her pencil as it flew across her paper.  This continued until she stopped and finally looked at the finished piece.

"Beautiful," she said.

"Hey, Rogue."  Rogue jumped as her friend and roommate Kitty Pryde suddenly walked through the closed door.  Rogue panicked as she tried to hide her drawing from Kitty's eyes.  This was her drawing and no one else's.  And because of the fact that Kitty didn't know about her secret feelings toward him and she didn't want her to know.  Kitty would make a huge deal out of it and tell Lance and probably tell the entire world.  Rouge didn't want to think about him knowing her true feelings.  She would be mortified.

"Hey, Kitty,"  she answered as she quietly slipped her drawing pad underneath her pillow and silently prayed that Kitty didn't realize what she was doing.  But fortunately for Rogue Kitty was too busy fussing with her schoolbooks to notice what Rogue was trying to hide.  "What're ya doin' in here?"

Kitty turned to look at Rogue.  "This is like my room too, you know."  She looked at Rogue strangely before shrugging and continued speaking.  "Anyway, it's dinner and the Professor like wants you to come downstairs."

Rogue sighed relief as she realized that Kitty didn't know about the drawing.  "Oh, okay.  Ah'll be down in a sec."  Kitty left the room and Rogue got off of her bed to look in her mirror and straighten herself up.  She didn't bother to try and hide her drawing any better because Kitty didn't know about it and like anyone was going to go under her pillow anyway.  She left her room and quickly washed her hands to free herself from the lead marks that rubbed against her hands as she drew and she walked down the stairs to dinner.

~*&*~

Dinner was normal, or at least as normal as you can get with Kurt bamfing all over the place searching for his food on the table instead of politely asking for someone to simply pass it to him.  Logan finally got pissed off and his claws came out, but he wasn't watching where he put his hands.  His right claws almost severed Evan's arm as he reached for the mashed potatoes while his left claws knocked into the bowl containing the rolls.  The bowl knocked over and ran into the pitcher containing water which also got knocked over and spilled itself on Jean's clothing.  She screamed out with surprise and anger as her clothes got soaked.  Meanwhile, Evan jumped trying to move out of the way of Logan's claws and his elbow painfully ran into the table which caused spikes to shoot out of his arm which ended up with mostly everyone ducking under the table to desperately prevent themselves getting attacked with the weapons.  The chaos finally ended as everyone peeked their heads up from underneath the dining table.  There were many angry glances and mumbled apologies.

"I guess that this would like be a good time to like go to the bathroom," Kitty said, slightly shaken up by the close encounter to injury.  She got up and ran up the stairs before the yelling and lectures started.

Kitty exited the bathroom after she finished and started to go down the stairs but thought against it because she figured that it would not be a pretty picture.  Instead she made toward her bedroom when something came to her mind.  Something that had happened right before dinner.  She almost ran to her room, her curiosity eating away at her.  Kitty entered her room and walked to Rogue's bed.  A few seconds later, she could only bring herself to say three words.

"Oh my god."

~*&*~

Lance took the stairs two at a time heading toward Pietro's room.  He walked up to his door and was about to tell him that dinner was here (this consisted of spaghetti and meatballs that Toad had stolen from some Italian restaurant and a case of Coca Cola) when he suddenly stopped.  He heard talking.  Talking?  Did Pietro have somebody up there with him?  Probably.  

Lance tried to silently open the door a crack so he could see who.  He carefully popped his head in and stood surprised to find only Pietro.  He was sitting on his bed his face in his hands while mumbling incoherently.  _Well there's something you don't see everyday._  He was just about to close the door and leave Pietro to his mumbling when he actually understood something.

"I can't believe I let you go away." 

Lance quietly closed the door and leaned against the wall.  _What was that all about?  Pietro doesn't sit and mope, especially when he's hungry.  And who was he talking about?_  He was hunting in his brain for anyone that had recently left Pietro.  His mind was searching long and hard until it came across one word.

_Brriiinnngg!_  _Brriiinnngg!_

"Shit," he whispered trying to run down the stairs and answer the phone before whoever had called could hang up.

He grabbed it and held it to his ear.  "Yeah?"

"Lance, you will not believe what I just found."

"Kitty, is that you?  What's going on?"

"I just like found something under Rogue's pillow."

"What was it?"

"A drawing."

"What?  You called because you found out that Rouge drew something?  What were you thinking?"

"Lance, it's not the drawing I'm like talking about.  It's what she drew."

"What?  Will you just tell me already?"

"Lance, she drew a picture of Pietro."

Silence.  "Hello?  Uh, are you like there?  Lance?"

"Sorry, Kitty-Cat, but I was just thinking.  I just heard Pietro muttering in his room.  He said, 'I can't believe I let you go away.'"

"Hmm.  Are you like thinking I'm thinking?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god, this is like totally sweet!"

"I feel sick."

"Oh, come on, Lance.  I can't believe we didn't find out sooner.  We _are_ thinking of the same person, right?"

"If you're talking about who Pietro was referring to then, yeah, I think so."

They both said it at the same time.  "Rogue." 

--------------------~*&*~--------------------


	2. Chapter Two

AN: I hope you like this story. This is my first fanfic and I need to know if you like it. Please review because if I don't get at least three reviews, I won't post the third chapter. I don't care if they are flames or not, but I want at least a little feedback. Thank You!

****

PLEASE REVIEW!!! I NEED AT LEAST **THREE** REVIEWS!!!

--------------------~*&*~--------------------

Chapter 2

It was Friday. Bayville High. Rogue couldn't be anymore bored. Her last period was American History. This came at the worst time of the day because Rogue and most of the other students couldn't keep their minds on the dull material. Their heads were full of their weekend plans and this class was so uneventful that their was nothing interesting to keep their minds away from their own thoughts. Rogue hated this class. _It's just so stupid. Who needs to know where the first battle of the Civil War was? Where is that going to come up in life?_ She would rather skip the class entirely; like she's learning anything anyway.

__

Brriiinnngg! 

__

Finally! I thought that class would never end!

Rogue quickly made her way out of the classroom and thanked God for it being Friday. She wouldn't have to put up with this again for another two days. She made her way to her locker and got out her belongings. Kitty came toward her. 

"Hey, Rogue."

"Hey." Rogue slammed her locker shut and she and Kitty made their way toward Scott's car. They were chatting about classes and homework when they felt a sudden rush of air and Pietro appeared beside them.

"Hey, Kitty. Hey, Roguey."

"Shut up, speedy."

Pietro looked hurt. "Oh, you wound me." He flashed her a devilish grin. "Will you kiss me and make it all better?"

"Only if ya want tha gloves ta come off. Actually, putting ya in a coma sounds lahke a good ideah. It would shut ya up fer a while."

Pietro smirked at her. "Oh, now you're going to get it." With that he took her books from out of her hands and sped off.

"Maximoff, ya get back here before Ah set Logan on ya!" Rogue started running after him.

"Rouge, what are you doing!" Kitty yelled at her friend.

"Ah'm getting mah homework back. Tell Scott that Ah'll be home latah. (later)"

"Where are you like going!"

"Brotherhood."

Kitty heard no more as Rogue vanished around a corner.

~*&*~

Rogue breathed heavily as her eyes finally laid upon the Brotherhood House. She had ran most of the way there. She stopped to take a short break before continuing on her quest to get her homework.

She walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. She waited for about one second before Pietro answered it.

"Hello, Roguey. You took forever to get here. I was waiting forever."

"Shut up an' give meh mah homework alreadeh. (already) Why'd ya take it in tha first plahce?"

"Roguey, Roguey, Roguey, how well you don't know me. Lance and Todd are in detention and Fred is raiding the school cafeteria. We have the house to ourselves," he said with a wink.

Rogue scowled at him. "Yeah, smarty pants, an' what exactlay do ya have in that sick mihnd (mind) of yours anyway?" She held up her gloved hands. "Unless ya were thinking of bein' unconscious for tha rest o' tha weekend- Hey, maybe that would be fun." Rogue added, contemplating the thought.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." If Rogue had been paying attention, she would have realized that Pietro had a sudden nervous look on his pretty face. But Pietro, being the speed demon he is, quickly swiped it off his face. "Um, Rogue?"

Rogue looked up. "Yeah?"

Pietro continued. "Rogue, the real reason I took your books is to talk to you alone. There is some stuff I want to talk about."

Rogue was surprised. She was also a little hopeful. Is he going to admit was she was feeling too?

"Ever since you left us our relationship has changed. We're not best friends anymore. There has been tension and anger toward us. I don't like it." He looked down at Rogue. "I want us to be friends again. Not just friends. Best friends. I miss what we had between us. Now were on separate teams and all but I don't what that to be an issue. We care for each other too much to hate each other. So what do you say?" He looked at her hopefully.

Rogue's heart dropped. _He doesn't like me that way. He is only a friend. How stupid was I to think that?_ She tried to appear happy. "Sure. I'd love that." She smiled.

Pietro smiled back. Rogue's arms went up around his neck and he took her in a friendly hug. They held each other for a long time. Although both of them would never admit it, they couldn't let go of the other.

Something was tearing at his insides. He needed to tell her. He stuttered. "Rogue, there's something..."

Rouge loosened her hold on him to stare at him innocently. "Yes?"

He paused, but could not get it out of him. He didn't want to say it. He was afraid of what she would do if he told her. _No. I can't tell her. I just renewed our friendship and I don't want this to spoil it. Quick, Pietro! Think of something to cover this up. _And then he saw it. He couldn't resist; she had given him a perfect opening."

"There's something I need to do." Rogue's face turned from innocent to confused. 

"What?"

Pietro dove in. Having her arms around his neck, she had left her armpits exposed. He tickled her. And tickled her. She was screaming and kicking and begging for him to stop.

"Stop! Stop! Ya bettah befor' I take tha gloves off!"

"You can't! You are too busy trying to defend yourself!" Pietro chuckled almost evilly. "I won't stop until you promise that you will give me a week's supply of Pixie Stix!"

She stopped laughing long enough to glare at him. "Never," she growled.

"Well, then you'll just have to suffer the consequences!" With that he continued the torture using his speed which allowed him to cover more surface area in less time. Rogue cried out with laughter before managing to say,

"Al right. I give up!"

Pietro stopped suddenly. "Really?"

"Really."

"O.k. then." He rolled off of Rogue who had fallen on the floor clutching her sides desperately. "I want those stix by tomorrow before school."

"Ah, shut up. Anyway, where are mah books? Ah do need ta do homework this weekend."

"I'll be right back." He zipped up the stairs and returned with her books. "Do you want me to give you a lift back to the mansion?" he asked with his arms outstretched.

"Nah, Ah know a way more self- satisfyin'." She ripped of her glove and smacked him across the face. His powers and himself drained into her before she let go. "That'll keep ya out cold fo' at least three hours." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Sweet dreams," she muttered before she ran home. She arrived at the mansion in about 2.5 seconds. 

--------------------~*&*~--------------------


	3. Chapter Three

THANK YOU SO MUCH! I didn't know you loved it so much. Anyway, I would like to thank the following people for reviewing- Thank you!!!

Storm Goddess- I LOVED your story! I was really good! It's great to know that there's another Rietro author out there reviewing me! You have lots of talent, and I beg you to update soon!

Rouge Warrior Spirit- aw that was cute! why didn't he just tell her already! anyways...please update soon!

Dark Jaded Rose- ah! Yeay! Rietro, they're coming back in style, Romy's were taking over the universe. I can't wait for more

And now my favorite yet!!!-- Krys Xanthina- Ak, I was SURE i reviewed the first chapter... Ah well, nevermind... I done it now...  
WOHOO! Keep going! I love this! (Actually I love Pietro, but dont tell St. John that, he might get jealous!)  
He he he, Rogue is so... Rogue! WOHOO! Bless 'em, they're SO CUTE!  
WRITE MORE! *hands over gold stars and cookie shaped bunnies and bunny shaped cookies too*

Thank you so much and please go out and review their stories. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!! Anyway, Here's chapter three. ENJOY!!!

--------------------~*&*~--------------------

Chapter Three

Rogue collapsed on her bed. She sighed. Everything had been going great between Pietro and her. They were best friends again and were having a ball hanging out together. It been a month since Pietro took her books. She reminisced her time with him; it was all happiness. The tickling. The games. The Pixie Stix. God, it was wonderful. Yet amidst all her cheerfulness, sadness loomed in. Her heart still longed for this to be more, but it couldn't. It could never be more. The damn power of hers prevented that. She mentally screamed at herself. She couldn't love him, she could only hurt him.

Rogue thought of something. She could put her feelings on paper and draw her as a normal person. She could make Pietro love her. This might take some of the sadness off of her heart. She leaped off her bed and searched frantically for her notebook and a 2B pencil.

~*&*~

For the first time in his life, Pietro was perfectly content with staying in one place. His mind was full of memories and dreams... about her. Rogue. His Rogue. His only love. The only one that he could imagine him spending the rest of his life with. He could never date anyone else after Rogue... wait. They weren't dating. They could never be completely happy. They would never be able to touch. Pietro thought that that was a major setback, but he knew that his love for her would overcome anything, any power. He would never leave Rogue. He would make it work out between them

And he fell asleep dreaming sweet dreams.

~*&*~

Rogue knew that it was late, but it was Friday night, there was no hurry. She wanted to finish this. She needed the comfort it would give her. She was almost done. The drawing was almost complete. Almost... there. Done.

She looked at the finished product. This one had Rogue featured in the center, with Pietro's arms around her, his face leaning against her cheek, touching her. It appeared that he was whispering to her gently, saying how much he loved her. She got lost in her creation and didn't notice someone enter.

"That is like so beautiful."

Rogue jumped. "Kitty?!" She almost fell off the bed. "Ah- Ah thought ya were out wit' Lance tonight."

"Uh, like yeah, I was. It's like totally one in the morning."

Rogue had lost track of time. She glanced at her alarm clock 1 o'clock am.

"Oh, it is." She looked up at Kitty, who was looking down at her drawing. She realized that she was holding it in plain sight. "Oh, Shit!" She scrambled to conceal it, but it was too late.

"Rogue, I like know what's going on." 

"What... how... what-"

"Rogue, I know that you love Pietro."

She looked up at her. "How do ya know that?" She glared at her suspiciously.

Kitty stared at her feet and fiddled with her fingers. "I, um, I like saw your other picture," she said, giving Rogue a nervous glance.

"What! Did ya go through mah stuff?" Her voice was raising steadily. That drawing was for no one's eyes but hers.

"Well, I was curious and I like-"

"Did ya tell anyone?"

She didn't say anything.

"Kitty, please tell meh that ya didn't tell anyone."

She gulped. "I kinda... like... told Lance."

Rogue sat on the edge of her bed with her heads resting in her gloved hands. "Mah lahfe (life) is ova (over)."

Kitty put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Rogue, it's going to be all right."

Rogue looked up. Kitty saw that her eyes were full. "Kitty, no one is supposed ta know that... that..."

"...that you love Pietro?"

"Ah can't. It wouldn't work out. He doesn't love meh, and he can't ouch meh, Ah'd only hurt him. Mah lahfe is hell."

Kitty looked sadly at her hurting friend. "Rogue, it's like going to be okay."

"No, it's not. Everyone says that everything will be okay, but it never will be. They only say that. Ah will nevah be happy with Pietro. He'll find someone else, someone he can touch, and mah heart will just... stop." Her tears fell freely onto her drawing, but she took no notice of this. Her mind was in her heart. "And, besides, he doesn't love me."

"Oh, Rogue, you don't know that. Pietro could be over there at the Brotherhood totally miserable because you're not there with him."

"Yeah, _could_ be," she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, he could. And I am sure of one thing: He like definitely cares for you so much more than a friend."

Rouge stared into her friend's eyes. "How do ya know?"

"I have my sources," Kitty said with an evil smirk. Rogue chuckled feebly, but stopped when the tears started falling again.

"But even if he loves meh, he still can't touch meh. He wouldn't want to be with someone who can't touch him. He'll get hurt by meh."

"Rogue, you will control your powers. I know you can totally do it."

She smiled. "Ah still feel pretty miserable, but talkin' ta ya made meh feel loads bettah."

Kitty gathered Rogue in a sisterly hug. "Everything will be okay. And I'm like not just saying that. I totally mean it."

Rogue nodded and wiped her face clean of her tears. She pushed back the covers and fell asleep, the ache in her heart still lurking. 

--------------------~*&*~--------------------

AN: I hoped you like this! Thank you again and keep the reviews coming!


	4. Chapter Four finally

--------------------~*&*~--------------------

Chapter Four

Pietro zipped around his room, rushing to get things ready for his special date. It was the day before Christmas Eve. Lance walked in.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, giving Pietro, or at least where Pietro was at the time, a puzzled glance.

"IjustgotoffthephonewithRogueandsheagreedtohavedinnerwithmetomorrowandIneedtogetready. Wherethehellismysewingstuff?" Lance stood perplexed for a moment trying to digest Pietro's speed-language. 

"Wait, you asked Rogue out? As in a date?"

Pietro stopped and glared at him. "What, you think that I am incapable of getting a date? And this is coming from the person that hasn't gone out with anybody except for Kitty, and even then you didn't have enough courage until I pushed you into it." To top it off he gave Lance a satisfied smirk.

"That's not what I meant," Lance replied, trying to desperately retrieve what little dignity he had left. "I mean, this _is _Rogue we're talking about, right? The same Rogue that cannot touch you unless you get sucked out of your body? Actually, that would be rather interesting..." Lance contemplated the thought of Pietro blacked out on his bed for weeks.

"Oh, come on. You sound just like her. Yes, this is the same Rogue, but I do not care about her mutation, even if it is deadly." He shuddered.

"God, you sound like you're in love."

Pietro didn't respond. He just stared into space.

"Holy shit, you are." He looked at Pietro. "Fuck, this is bad."

Pietro pounced on him again. "What the hell do you mean, this is bad?!"

"Think, Pietro! You can't touch her! You'll never be able to touch her! How would you guys kiss? This is _not_ going to work."

Pietro screamed at him. "She will learn to control her power! She will! And anyway, I don't care about her power! She is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love her!"

Lance just stared at him. He didn't know what to say.

Pietro realized what he had just said. "I'm in love with her," he whispered.

"Yeah, and you got it real bad." Lance started pacing in front of the door. "And this will never work out. You'll only hurt Rogue and yourself. You guys will never go anywhere with this."

Pietro was about to defend Rogue again, but he knew that he was right. Rogue can't touch now and most likely she'll never be able to. They'll never be able to be intimate. They'll never... no. He loved her too much to let this get to him. So what if they can't be together like that? It's never stopped them before. They were friends... best friends. They couldn't go as far as other couples, but they'll be able to be happy.

"Lance, Rogue and I will be together. Maybe not like we would like to be, but I'll always love her. We'll always be friends and I would never abandon her. That will happen after pigs fly."

Lance chuckled. "Well, you obviously care for her more than I understand. But don't say I warned you." He tried to change the subject. "So, what are you planning tomorrow night?"

"Well, I'll start it by taking her out at this really fancy Italian place-"

"Is it going to be the same place where Todd stole that spaghetti and meatballs?"

Pietro shot him a kind of freaked out look before nodding. Lance stared into space deep in memories of that pleasant night. "Yeah, that was great food."

Pietro just kind of like stared at him strangely before continuing. "Yeah, okay then. Anyway, then I'm going to bring her back to the mansion for that party that the bald dude invited us to."

Lance shook out of his daze. "Shit, I need something to wear for tomorrow! We need to go to the mall."

Again Pietro gave him a weird look. "You sound like a girl. And it's starting to scare me." Lance glared at him. "Well, anyway, I need to go to pick up some material for my clothes. You can tag along like a good little puppy." He smirked at him and patted him on the head.

"You just be glad that Kitty likes Rogue, because otherwise I would kill you and feed you to Blob and I wouldn't care who was grieving for you."

Pietro just laughed. "Hey, you either shut up or stay home while I go to the mall." Lance immediately shut his trap and followed Pietro as he started walking toward the Jeep.

~*&*~

Rogue was searching frantically through her closet to find anything for tomorrow night. Black pants. Black shirts. Black mess thingy. She mentally kicked herself for not buying anything other than black. For once, Rogue didn't want to wear black. She wanted to be special tomorrow, and black was not special enough. "God, I don't even have a black dress anywhere in here." She paused her hunt and thought. She didn't want for it to come to this, but she had to. With that, she exited her closet and made her way toward Kitty's.

Pink. Purple. Baby-shit yellow. Jesus, how many pastels can one closet hold before spitting them back out in disgust? 

"Rogue, that's like, my closet. Yours is like, totally over there."

Rogue spun around. "Kitty, Ah'd ratha ya not lectcha (lecture) meh right now. Ah'm in a state o' panic right now."

Kitty sat down on her bed. "Go on."

Rogue sighed. "Well, Ah need something ta wear tomorra night 'cause Pietro and Ah are goin' ta go out fo' dinnah (dinner)."

"Oh my god, seriously? We, like, totally need to go shopping!" She leapt up and grabbed her coat and purse and went to freshen up her make up.

"Ah was afraid ya'd say that."

"And we like totally need Jean to come along."

"Ah was even more afraid that ya'd say that."

Kitty glared at her before dragging Rogue toward Jean's bedroom.

~*&*~

Kitty and Jean made their way knowingly through the mall while Rogue lagged back forcing her feet to not run back out the doors screaming about the horror of shopping. The two in front finally grabbed both of Rogue's gloved hands and forced her into a fancy clothing store in fear that Rogue would flee from the site before even stepping foot in the establishment. 

~*&*~

Pietro made his way thought the mall knowing exactly where to go and exactly what to get. Lance followed behind. Pietro led them into a Hobby-Lobby type store where they specialized on fabrics. Pietro rushed toward the nearest saleswoman and asked for what he was looking for. She pointed to a nearby aisle and he threw an insincere "Thank you" over his shoulder as he headed toward the area. Lance slowly followed him until he finally reached where Pietro was standing holding up his discovery. Lance's mouth hung open. 

"Man, that is perfect." 

It was a gray, almost silver silk-type material that went along great with his hair and contrasted beautifully with his icy blue eyes. "Yeah," Pietro agreed. "And this with go along great with just about any color that Rogue wants to wear. Well, except maybe orange."

Lance laughed at the memory of Rogue at the last school dance. "Yeah. Anyway, let's go pay for that thing and get outta here. I don't want to be seen in a place like this."

"Ahh, is little Lancy-poo afraid of ruining his reputation?" Pietro cooed with a voice used by old grannies when they talk to their grandchildren. "Like you even have much of a reputation, anyway. You know, one of these days you're going to wake up and find yourself tied to a manikin in front of the store window and _everybody_ is going to see you then."

Lance grabbed him arm angrily and dragged him to the cashier. 

"Hey, stop squeezing, you'll ruin the merchandise."

~*&*~

Meanwhile, Rogue was quickly running through her rules with Kitty and Jean.

"Ah will not wear anythang incredibly lacy or frilly. Ah will not wear pumps o' any kind. And Ah will absolutely not wear anythang pink or any o' those angel-wannabe colors. Got it?"

Kitty and Jean both nodded, extremely bored with Rogue's speech, and instantly dived into nearby racks. They were constantly throwing things at Rogue and when they were done they had to guide Rogue to the dressing room because she couldn't see past the mountain that she was holding. She eventually was in the room and immediately sorted through the selections. Many she absolutely refused to wear and swore that she would die and go to hell before she did; others she considered, but turned them done anyway. She continued sorting and the pile gradually grew smaller and smaller, until she stopped. _Perfect. _She put the dress on and gazed at herself in the mirror, and she could not remember a time where she looked any more beautiful.

She walked out of the dressing room, waiting with nervousness for Kitty and Jean's opinions. But she didn't here anything. All she received were two teenage girls with gaping mouths staring at her in awe.

~*&*~

The three girls found matching gloves and shoes for Rogue and also found suitable outfits for Kitty and Jean. They walked out of the store, each carrying their bag, Rogue's being the heaviest.

They chatted about random things while making their way to the food court. While in the middle of an exciting conversation about cafeteria food and the origin of Friday Tuna Surprise, Kitty motioned them to a corner of the dining area. 

"Hey, look who's here."

They searched until their eyes fell upon Lance and Pietro sitting at a table eating a mound of french fries and catsup. Lance noticed them first.

"Hey, look what the cat dragged in," Lance said as they reached the table.** Pietro's head jerked up as Rogue slid in the seat beside him.

"Hey, Roguey," he said with a smile. She smiled back. He pointed to her bag. "Whatcha get? Anything for me?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Ya'll find out soon enough," she smartly replied. She gestured toward his bags. "What did _you_ get?"

Pietro smirked. "You'll find out soon enough." Rogue glared at him playfully. 

"Well," Jean butted in, "I'm going to the bathroom." She walked off.

Pietro and Rogue started chatting when Lance asked Kitty, "Can I talk to you in private?"

She glanced at him questionably before getting up and following him to a bench away from the other two. She sat down and waited for Lance to follow suit before asking, "So, what's like going on?"

Lance dived right in. One, because he wanted to talk to Kitty right away and not waste time on the pleasantries, and two, because he couldn't think of a good lead-in for this situation. He took a deep breath before stating: "Kitty, Pietro is in love with Rogue."

Kitty looked surprised for about two seconds before her face broke into a grin bigger than most would think humanly possible. "Oh that is like totally sweet! She's in love with him too!" She looked to see Rogue and Pietro talking happily with one another. Pietro was constantly making Rogue laugh. She didn't do that enough.

"This is not good."

Kitty turned her attention to Lance again. "What are you saying?"

"Kitty, Rogue can't touch. They'll never be able to be completely happy."

"Rogue will learn to control her power!"

"Kitty, do you really think that if she hasn't learned yet that she ever will?"

Kitty tried to say something in Rogue's defense, but deep down inside she thought the same thing. "Poor Rogue. They are going to be heartbroken."

"And they are going to need us more than ever." Lance put a comforting arm around his girlfriend. He whispered in her ear. "Don't worry. Everything will turn out okay in the end." He kissed her tenderly on the cheek, and Kitty's heart ached because she knew that Pietro will never do that same thing to Rogue.

~*&*~

Both parties made it home just in time for dinner. Rogue and Pietro had an exceptionally hard time getting to sleep that night. It could have been the fact that they were so excited about what tomorrow's date would bring, or it could have been that their pajamas were just way too itchy. They eventually made it to dream land, imagining about a magical place where mutation didn't exist and where two lovers could finally be together.

--------------------~*&*~--------------------

AN- Well, I hope you enjoyed that! It took me forever to type. Anyway, I have about five projects to do for school and all of them are due in less than two months. I'm scared! That means that with homework and volleyball I might not get the next chapter out as soon as I had hoped. I'm planning on finishing the fic up in two chapters. 

****

%%%Review, please!!!%%%

** AN: That line that Lance said was not my own. I read it in another fanfic and used it in mine because I couldn't think of a better line. I'm really sorry because I can't remember who wrote it, but I give you full credit for it. My English teacher is really big on plagiarism and I wouldn't have a clean conscience knowing that I plagiarized. I'm really sorry and please forgive me.

Anyway, the **Christmas Day Date** up next in **Chapter Five**!!! 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you and goodnight.


	5. Chapter Five

Here it is- the long awaited date! Please thoroughly enjoy!

--------------------~*&*~--------------------

Chapter Five

Rogue was shaken awake by Kitty the next morning. _Damn hyper roommates. Can't even allow a girl to sleep in a decent amount on vacation. _She grunted and tried to shake Kitty off of her while managing to crawl deeper underneath the covers. "Whatcha want? It's Saturday morning fo' Christ's sake!"

"Oh like, come on, Rogue! You like totally need to get up and get ready for your date!"

"Kitty, that's in about..." she glanced to her right at the alarm clock sitting on her bed stand. **8:17**. "... ten hours! What're ya thinkin'!" 

"Well, you like totally have like so much stuff to do today! You like need to get up and shower and eat breakfast, and then you need to clean up your half of the room, and then we like need to like get you ready, and then you like totally have to help us-" 

"Wait a minute, who said anything abou' cleaning our room?" She glared evilly at Kitty.

Kitty motioned toward Rogue's half of the bedroom. "Look around. You have clothes everywhere. And you like only have time to clean on vacation, but after today you are going to be like totally thinking about Pietro way too much to do anything, so I like decided that the only time I have a chance to make you clean it is while I still have the option of calling Lance and telling him to duct tape Pietro to his bed so that he will be unable to attend your date tonight."

"You wouldn't."

"Yes, I would." She picked up the phone and started dialing the Brotherhood's number. This had the effect the Kitty was hoping for and Rogue hopped of her bed and grabbed the phone while it was still ringing. Kitty just grinned at her. "Well, like now that your up, you can start your busy day."

Rogue walked grouchily toward the bathroom. She knocked Kitty onto the bed while she walked past her. Rogue was delighted to hear her squeal as she fell over.

~*&*~

Pietro had been up for hours. He couldn't fall back asleep when he woke up at four in the morning, so he didn't try to. Instead he got up and worked on his stunning new suit humming a Garth Brooks song. He was the only guy that he knew that could pull off wearing a silver suit and also make it in record time. Lance came into his room at around eight. 

"Jesus Christ, man. What the hell? I woke up on a Saturday morning to the sound of a sewing machine and you humming country! What is this world coming to?" He wobbled out of his room rubbing his eyes still trying to get used to being awake. Pietro laughed and continued in his sewing.

~*&*~

6:03 pm

"Shit, he's going ta be here soon!" Rogue anxiously cried out while Jean and Kitty were fixing her hair. "And Ah still have mah make up ta do!"

"When did he say he was coming?" Jean asked calmingly as she took one of the bobby pins that she had telekinetically ordered to float in front of her while her hands were fiddling with Rogue's hair and stuck it in her hair. 

"He said that he'd pick meh up at 6:15! Are ya guys done yet?"

"Like, calm done, were almost done." Kitty was done with her side of Rogue's head and left Jean to the finishing touches while she headed for her supply of make up. Rogue stared at Kitty in disbelief as she came toward her with her hands full of pinks and purples.

"Oh no, there is no way in hell that your goin' ta put your pastel crap on meh."

Kitty turned to Jean. "I like totally told you that she'd be like this."

"Rogue, we're are not going to let you go out wearing that Gothic mask, not today. And we are not going to put any pink on you. It's just going to be green eye shadow and more natural looking lipstick than you have." Jean stuck a few crystal barrettes in her hair and stepped back to admire her work. Her hair was gathered on top of her head delicately with a few strands of curled locks hanging down, and of course her white strands were hanging in front. "You look perfect. And those barrettes match your jewelry wonderfully."

Rogue looked in the mirror. She agreed with Jean. She looked awesome. Her hair was especially appealing to her because she would never be able to create that look without their help. She couldn't do anything with her hair except brush it.

Kitty had Rogue turn around so that they could apply her make up. She saw that Rogue very unwillingly closed her eyes and waited for the upcoming brushes and fingers.

__

Oh my god, here it comes. She flinched at the touch of the eye shadow brush on her eyelid. 

"Hold still." She tried her best for about five minutes, following Jean and Kitty's directions to "Open your eyes," and "Close them," and "Turn your head," and "Stop moving or else we'll never get this done," and "Pietro is totally going to die when he sees you."

They finished and finally allowed Rogue to move and see herself in the mirror, and even Rogue had to commend them on their work. They had applied a green color on her eyes and had the color lighten as it went up toward her eyebrows until it finally became a silvery shimmer. On her pale cheeks they had put on a natural pink blush that made her skin glow, and she was wearing a lightly colored lipstick on her full pink lips that had the accent of brownish color in it so it matched very well with her hair that was now in the decorative bun.

"Wow."

~*&*~

Pietro had showered (imagine what you want! hee hee) and donned his suit and was now working on his perfect hair. Lance walked in.

"Do you need my car tonight?" he asked.

"Naw, I'm going to take a rental. Who would want to get stuck riding your piece of crap?"

Lance glared at him. "Pretend that I didn't ask then." He angrily sauntered out of his room.

Pietro glanced at the time. **6:09 **With one more look at himself he declared himself perfect and rushed out of the room.

~*&*~

Pietro hated the car. Sure it was nice looking but he would have been there right now if he had run himself over to the mansion. He arrived exactly at 6:15. _ You can always count on me to be right on time. _He walked carefree up to the door and rang the doorbell. But his cheery attitude disappeared as soon as the door was answered.

"Get your sorry little ass in here. You'll be waiting with Scott and me while we wait for Rogue." _Oh god. Logan._

Pietro tensed up at the thought of sitting around with the two people that hated him most other than Evan. Where was his spiky rival up to anyway? His question was answered as he saw Evan walk down the stairs glaring at him.

"Take a seat, Maximoff. We're going to have a little chat."

On a normal day he would have made jokes about that statement and it would probably end in beating Evan up. But this was no normal day. This was Logan and Scott. The two of them together made the duo a boyfriend's worst enemy.

He walked nervously into main room with the many comfy couches. He chose one and took a seat and watched anxiously as the other three took their seats directly across from him. Logan glared at him. Scott, well, he couldn't tell exactly where he was looking at but Pietro was almost positive that his eyes were on his every move. And Evan watched all this in amusement, entertained at the fact that Pietro was squirming with nervousness and gladly awaiting the beating Pietro was going to receive from the other two.

"So, buster, where are you taking her?"

"Umm...tothisfancyplacecalled...well,Idon'tknowwhatit'scalled,butIknowthatithasreallygoodfoodandthatit'srightacrossthepizzaplaceintown." He smiled at Logan nervously and held his breath waiting for his answer. 

Logan nodded his head but Pietro wasn't sure whether he had understood his speed talk or not. "Ok." Pietro exhaled.

Scott spoke up. "What are you going to do afterwards?" Scott eyed him suspiciously, or at least that's what he thought that was doing. _Shit, I can't see anything through those damn glasses! _

"Well, I was thinking of taking her back here for the party." He saw both nod their heads, satisfied.

"All right, what about after that? Because you are not going to take her to the Brotherhood, I can tell you that."

Evan snickered. "What would they do over there anyway? It's not like they would make out or something."

Pietro tensed up and fought the urge to punch him to next year. "Don't you dare insult Rogue ever again."

Evan held up his hands. "Ok, ok, I surrender. Now need to get all worked up over a joke."

Pietro was about to say something along the lines of "Only a stupid ass like you would find that funny," although he was stopped by a voice from above them.

"Mr. Maximoff, may I introduce your lady for tonight, the one, the only, Rogue!" (hee hee, reminds me of Chicago!)

Pietro looked to the stairs and saw Jean and Kitty walking in front to introduce Pietro's date. He waited eagerly until he finally saw her. She was wearing a dress! A beautiful green one that matched her attractive eyes. Her hair was done up nicely with her white bangs hanging in front, and she was wearing matching gloves and shoes.

He said it out loud: "Holy crap."

~*&*~

Rogue walked to her place at the top of the staircase wobbling a bit. _Damn these high heel shoes._ She managed to walk herself over to the top and looked down at the eager Pietro. _God, he is soooo hot._ She nearly tripped down the stairs when he heard Pietro at the bottom.

"Holy crap."

__

Oh my god, does he think I'm ugly? He hates it! He hates me! Someone please kill me and get me out of here! "Ah'm sorry, Ah shouldn't have come out o' mah room." She turned to walk back to her room choking back tears.

"Wait, no, Rogue!" He ran up the stairs behind her quicker than lightning and took Rogue's hand. "Wow, you look gorgeous."

She turned around and looked at him with full eyes. "Really?"

He was almost whispering. "Hey, you are the most stunning thing I've ever seen. What did you think I meant?"

"Ah thought that ya hated it."

"Oh no, Rogue. I love it, so much." _Just like I love you _he added to himself. "I could never hate it."

Rogue smiled. "Thanks."

He pulled gently on her hand and guided her down the flight of stairs. They walked elegantly to the door. Pietro was just about to open it when Logan held him back and pulled him a few steps away from Rogue.

"Ya better not hurt even the tiniest bit of her or else I'm hanging your skin on my wall."

Pietro shuddered and nodded his head vigorously. Rogue pulled him away from Logan.

"Logan, cut the fatherly crap." She didn't sound angry. Instead she grinned, quite amused by the whole thing and she said her goodbyes as she nearly dragged Pietro out to the car. Pietro stopped having her drag him and took her hand, so gently that she thought that he was afraid that he was going to break it. _God, he needs to lighten up about Logan. He never does half the stuff he says he'd do. And he's been pretty pissed at Kurt for a while..._

~*&*~

They walked up to the restaurant doors and Pietro, being the gentleman that he was (hee hee, yeah right) opened the door for Rogue. She smiled at him as she passed. _God, I love that smile._ The man at the front took them to their table. Pietro was very surprised to see it not as packed as he had thought. Maybe they had come before the dinner rush.

The two took their seats and looked in the menus. "Pietro, do ya understand any o' this?"

"Well, let's see. It's all in Italian, but I think this is spaghetti and this is lasagna. Oh, and this must be tiramisu. God, that stuff is good."

"Well then, Ah'll just take whateva you're havin'."

"Good enough for me." He signaled for the waiter.

"Hello, and welcome this evening. My name is Joseph and I will be your waiter tonight. My, you two look dazzling together. What will you have sir?" He motioned to Pietro.

"We'll both have the spaghetti with meat sauce and a side of breadsticks and the garden salad."

Joseph's hand was flying across his little sheet. "Yes, and to drink?"

"I'll take red wine- is that okay with you?" he asked Rogue.

"Oh, sure, whateva ya want is fahne with meh." She smiled and he smiled back.

"Okay then, a bottle of red wine. And tiramisu for dessert."

He wrote down the last bit and looked up at them. "Great, your wine will be here shortly and enjoy your meal." He left the table.

Pietro lounged in his chair. "So, Roguey, how's your Christmas Eve been so far?" he asked in mock interest. He could care less and Rogue played along.

"Oh, it's been simply smashing. Ah got up ta Kitty's whinin' and then cleaned mah room."

"Wow, that is soooo interesting," he said as he leaned forward, as if eager to hear more.

Rogue giggled. "You're crazy."

"Only crazy about you." He grinned evilly at her. _If only she knew that I was telling the truth. _He kept the charade up. "I've been absolutely miserable without you sweetums, what about you? Were you simply dismal without me?" He batted his eyelashes. 

"Oh yes, darling. It's been simply dreadful. Ah am completlay lost without ya there with meh." She tried to keep a straight face but she couldn't and her expression ended up somewhere between sweet and constipated. Soon both of them were laughing and Rogue found herself gripping to her chair trying to stay upright.

Pietro composed himself quicker than Rogue did and was able to change the subject. This continued for a few minute before the wine was served and then continued throughout the entire dinner. Soon it was time to leave and they found themselves in the car driving back to the mansion for the party.

"Ah have ta say, that was one o' tha best meals Ah've eva had."

Pietro started laughing. "You should have seen Lance when Toad got take-out. He's been talking about it for weeks. 'The spaghetti was so good... what are we having for dinner because I want spaghetti and meatballs...' Once I had to slap him because he was in such deep thought about that food."

Rogue laughed with him. "Yeah, Ah sometimes wonda (wonder) what Kitty sees in him."

"I always wonder that." They laughed some more before they finally pulled into the long winding driveway up to the mansion.

Pietro parked it and flashed out of his door and in a blink of an eye was at the side of Rogue's door holding it open and waiting for her to get out.

"Thank ya kind sir." She took the arm that he offered her. "And what are we ta do now?"

"Why my dear, we are going dancing."

"Oh goody, Ah love tha ballroom waltzes an' polkas."

Again the laughed as they reached the door. They opened it to find themselves blasted with sound and people. Pietro held the door open for Rogue to pass and then followed her and immediately took off her coat.

"Thank ya." Rogue looked around and found Kitty and Lance dancing near them. Kitty saw them and waved, obviously very happy. She also saw Kurt and Amanda; they were such a perfect pair. She also found Jean and Scott together and Booby was to the left acting as the dj. 

Pietro held out his hand. May I?"

Rogue took it gently. "Mah pleasa (pleasure)."

They danced to Pink's "Get the Party Started" and soon found themselves partying with everyone else. They danced to every song Bobby played, and to the urging of Jean and Scott, he finally put on a slow song. Backstreet Boys' "How did I fall in love with you."

Pietro and Rogue had stopped to get some punch. At this song, he put down his cup and grabbed her hand. "Would you like to dance?"

She didn't answer him, just put her hand in his and led him out to the dance floor.

****

Remember when we never needed each other  
the best of friends like  
sister and brother.  
We understood we'd never be  
alone.

Rogue put her arms around his neck careful of where the gloves ended at her elbow. Pietro placed his arms on her hips and they began to dance.

****

Those days are gone, and I want so much.  
The night is long and I need your touch.  
Don't know what to say.  
I never meant to feel this way.  
Don't want to be  
alone tonight.

Pietro looked down and the young woman in his arms._ God, I love her so much. But I used to be her best friend. When did things change?_

****

What can I do, to make it right?  
Falling so hard so fast this time.  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?

Rogue rested her head on his shoulder. Pietro stared at her lovingly. _But I've been with so many girls before. How come this one stole my heart?_

****

I hear your voice  
and I start to tremble.  
Brings back the child that I resemble  
I cannot pretend that we can still be friends.  
Don't want to be  
alone tonight.

What can I do to make it right?  
Falling so hard so fast this time.  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?

He looked around. He found Kitty and Lance dancing close, together, happily in love. He wants that so much. He sees Jean gently kiss Scott. _ God, I want to do that so bad._ He sees many other couples, acting as if there is no one else in the room. They didn't have to worry about touching one another. Why couldn't he and Rogue have that?

****

Oh I want to say this right  
and it has to be tonight.  
Just need you to know, oh yeah.

He looked down at Rogue again. _She is so beautiful. I need to tell her. Tonight._

****

I don't want to live this life.  
I don't want to say goodbye.  
With you I wanna spend  
the rest of my life.  
  
What can I do to make it right?  
Falling so hard so fast this time.  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?

"Rogue?" She looked up.

"Yes?"

He swallowed hard. "Rogue I..."

****

What can I do to make it right?  
Falling so hard so fast this time.  
Everything's changed. We never knew.  
  
How did I fall  
in love   
with you? 

"I..."

"Keep goin'."

"Rogue, I... I'm warm. Let's go outside for a moment."

Pietro saw Rogue's look on her face- was that disappointment? "Yeah, it's getting hot in here."

"So take off all your clothes," he continued.

Rogue grinned and dragged him outside by his tie. "Come on you ass."

~*&*~

Once he and Rogue stepped outside Pietro took of his jacket and covered her bare shoulders. 

"Thanks."

"Anything for you, Roguey."

They led themselves to a stone bench in front of the frozen creek and the rose bushes. It was very romantic.

The two chatted for a while, but each minute pained Pietro. _Tell her now._ He wanted to, but he knew that if he told her it would only upset Rogue. _Or maybe she would say that she loved you back._ It finally was eating away at him so much that he couldn't take it anymore.

"Rogue, there's something I need to tell you." He forced her to face him and he took his hands in hers. "Rogue, you are my best friend. You know me better than I know myself. But it pains me to leave you everyday knowing that you have no idea of how I feel." He gently rubbed her hands together. "Rogue, I love you."

~*&*~

"Rogue, I love you."

__

Oh my god, he loves me! And I love him! We could be happy together! She smiled and was joyous- until it sunk in.

"No."

"No?" he asked, confused.

"No, ya can't love meh. Ah'll only hurt ya. This will nevah work."

"Rogue, everything will be okay."

"No, it won't! It's nevah okay! Ah could kill ya! No!" Her hands shot out from his grip and she flew toward the mansion, Pietro's jacket falling into the freshly fallen snow. 

"Rogue, wait!"

She couldn't listen. She had to think. She ran through the doors and found that the room was empty. The party was over. But it wasn't truly empty. The one person who saw her, who was standing in the darkness, who could smell how upset she was, was none other than Logan.

~*&*~

Logan saw Rogue dash up the stairs. Then a voice rang through his head. Logan, I feel a sudden sense of panic in Rogue's mind. Please check on it immediately. (telepathy) 

I'm already on it, Charles. With that he walked briskly out the door. _And I know exactly where to find the problem._

~*&*~

Rogue found that the room was empty. _The party's over. Good, I don't want to be seen like this._ She dashed upstairs and was glad that no one saw her in her current state. As she reached her room she opened her door with a _ wham!_ and slammed it shut behind her as she flung herself onto her bed. 

Her tears came out in floods. One half of her was jumping for joy and singing, "He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah!" while the other side was thinking, "No, this is not happening, this was never supposed to happen, I'll never touch him, I'll only hurt him, NO!"

And while her two sides were fighting over who was right, she cried herself to a restless sleep. But it didn't sleep for long because she was soon awoken by another incident.

~*&*~

Pietro paced quickly on the snow covered ground, not having moved from that spot since Rogue left. _Damn, damn, damn! I knew I shouldn't have told her! But god, I love her so much, and it was killing me inside trying to keep it a secret! Well, smooth move Pietro. You told her and now she hates you! You'll never be able to win her back!_

Yes, I will. I will make her believe that touching doesn't matter. Make her believe that I love her unconditionally and that she loves me, too. Make her believe that anything is possible and that we can get through this, not let this faze us. We are_ mutants, right? Anything is possible, right? Right?_

No matter how much he tried to encourage himself to think positively, a part of him knew that he could lose Rogue forever, that they might not move past this. He was so wrapped up at what was going on inside of himself that he didn't notice the sound of footsteps approaching him from behind until a strong angry hand gripped his shoulder painfully and spun him around. He stared fearfully into the eyes of Logan. _I am in deep shit now._

"Uhh,Logan,hownicetoseeyouagain...I'mjustgettingsomefreshair...whatareyoudoingouthere?"

Logan just growled at him. "What did you do to Rogue?" he spat at him angrily.

"Rogue? What would I do to Rogue?" he asked at an attempt to sound innocent.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." He said the words slowly, fury dripping from each one. He slammed Pietro into a nearby tree trunk. "I told you not to hurt her!" He was so mad that his claws came out on impulse. Pietro jumped as her heard the _snikt _and cringed when he saw the spikes of adamantiam (spelling major) almost pierced through his neck and but instead into the bark beside him. _That was way too close for comfort._

He tired to think of an escape plan, watching Logan intently for any signs of attack, when he saw that his claws retracted. He pulled his hands off from Pietro's shoulders and was about to turn to walk back. He pointed an angry finger at him

"Stay away from Rogue and never hurt her again!" He turned and stalked away.

__

Whoa, that was weird. Talk about a change in personality. But he didn't stay and wonder about the experience. He got the hell outta there and ran as fast as his skinny legs could carry him.

~*&*~

__

Rogue was dressed all in silver. She had a beautiful dress on, with diamonds hanging from her neck. It was misty around her; she couldn't see anything. She was suddenly chilled, but she warmed instantly as she saw a man approach her. Through the mist she could tell that it was Pietro, her love. She ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Ah knew ya'd come fo' meh."

He stared lovingly at her. "You can always count on me."

Rouge smiled, and she felt happier than she had ever felt before. He inched toward her, and she leaned in also. Their lips met. It was the most wonderful feeling she had ever felt. He was sweet and gentle, and the scent of roses surrounded them.

But then in an instant the air smelled wrong. Something was not right. There was a tug, a pull that she felt coming from their lips. She tried to remove her lips from his, but she couldn't. The force kept them bound together. She felt herself grow stronger, and she knew that Pietro was growing weaker. She tried to yell out to him but her voice was inaudible, unable to penetrate through the confines of their mouths. The force kept draining Pietro, and Rogue kept pulling, kept trying to save him when- they broke apart. Pietro fell to the ground. Rogue took his hand. It was as cold as ice.

Pietro was dead.

"Nooooooooooooooo!"

"Rogue, Rogue, wake up!" 

Rogue thrashed around in her bed, trying to get out of the hands shaking her awake. 

"No... no... he can't... Pietro!"

"Rogue, snap out of it!" 

A blast of cold water reached her face, and she immediately jumped back to life. She looked up to see Kitty looking at her, clutching a now empty water glass, scared for Rogue.

"Rogue, are you like okay?"

Rogue registered in where she was, what just happened, the dream. Her eyes filled and leaked out from her eyes. "Pietro, he- he-"

"He's fine, Rogue. It was just a dream." Kitty took her gloved hand comfortably. 

"No, he's not... I killed him!"

"Rogue, it was dream. Nothing bad happened."

"But, but-" she sputtered, trying to bring herself back to reality. She finally realized exactly where she was and what she was doing. "Kitty." She looked up at her dear friend. "It was horrible."

Kitty sat on her bed and put her arms around Rogue as she brought her into a reassuring hug. "It's okay, Rogue. Everything's all right. Tell me what happened."

Rogue pulled herself out of the hug and grabbed a tissue from the nightstand. She blew her nose and wiped her eyes before beginning. "Ah was in this sorta... misty place, and Pietro was there, and we kissed, and..." She shuddered. "And Ah killed him."

Kitty gasped. "I'm like so sorry Rogue. That's like totally horrible."

Rogue nodded. "There's more."

Kitty listed intently.

She dived right in. "Pietro and Ah, we went outside at tha dance."

"Yeah, I saw you guys leave." Kitty noticed Rogue's eyes fill again. "What like happened?"

"He told me that he loved me."

Kitty instantly felt happy for Rogue, but one look at her miserable friend told her that that was not what she was feeling. "And I'm guessing that you don't take this as good news."

"Kitty, Ah could kill him if we are togetha! He can't touch meh, and Ah'll nevah be able ta be happy wit' him!" She sobbed even more. "We can't love each otha. It won't work."

Kitty rubbed her back. "Rogue, I'm really sorry."

Rogue nodded. "Yeah, meh too." She leaned back onto her bed, and Kitty took this to mean that she wanted to go to sleep. Kitty got up and moved back into her own bed. She wished she knew something comforting to say to her right now, but nothing came to mind. She would just have to let Rogue handle this on her own.

~ *&*~

Logan trudged up to his room. _Damn Xavier, told me not to hurt him. Said that he knew what was going on and didn't want to have me kill that scrawny spawn of Magneto. What does he know, anyway!_

More than you think I know.

Dammit, I told you not to go in my mind!

I know, but I need you to understand. I read a little of Rogue's mind and I got the gist of what's going on. And it's nothing that needs you to hurt Pietro.

Oh yeah? He hurt Rogue, for god's sake!

Yes, I know that but you would have killed him! That's not what we need right now!

Oh, and what exactly do we need? (Logan thought that sarcastically)

We need for Rogue to settle this her own way. It's nothing you need to interfere in. You would have made things worse if I hadn't stopped you tonight.

You could at least of let me scare him.

Oh, you scared him all right, I can assure you of that. That's enough for tonight. We need to go to bed, it's been a rough day for us all. Good night Logan.

Yeah, sure. Night Charles.

After that he continued up to his bedroom to get some much needed sleep.

~*&*~

Pietro settled himself into his bed and closed his eyes but couldn't get to sleep. His mind was on Rogue. _God, I love her so much. I can't live without her. I somehow need to show her that I will love her forever and that I still love her, even if she has a mutation that can't allow us to touch. I need to show her. _And right then and there he formulated a plan that would go into action as soon as possible, and it was best to be carried out tomorrow... Christmas Day.

--------------------~*&*~--------------------

AN: Well I hope you guys liked that! It took me forever to write. I enjoyed writing it, and thank you again for all your reviews. But I won't post the final chapter until I get at least 30 REVIEWS!!! I want feedback!!!

Wow, this is my longest chapter yet. Enjoy and Review and Review and REVIEW!!!

****

Please Review- I need at least 30 reviews before I post the next and final chapter!!!

I left you at a good cliffhanger, so review to know the ending! I don't care what the review says, just Review!!!!! Please?

Enjoy and REVIEW!!! 

(how many times do I have to say it in order for you to listen to me! Argh!)

Thank you and goodnight. AND REVIEW!!! (I know I'm being an annoying ass but listen to me and Review!!!)

Hee hee, it's fun to be annoying. REVIEW!!!


	6. Author’s Note It’s really important

Author's Note

****

!!!It is really important that you read this!!!

I need to know if I should continue this fic or if I should end it on the next chapter. I have a storyline going for the rest of the story but if you don't want me to go on much farther, then I can begin writing this other fic that I think will be a lot better than this one and it will be a lot more fun to write. If you don't want to read anymore of this, I'll end it and move on to the better story. But if you want to keep reading about this fic, then I'll keep writing for some more chapters. But it all depends on you. So review and tell me what you think! **I need you to review in order to know what I'm going to write in the next chapter! **I'll wait a while before I post this next chapter so that you can review your ideas. **I NEED YOU TO REVIEW IN ORDER FOR ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FIC!!!** Your say says a lot in this case and I need you to tell me what you think.

I also want you to tell me (by the request of ) if I should put Remy in this next fic. It's going to have a lot of love triangles with Rogue and I want to know whether to make him a part of it. !!!PLEASE REVIEW!!!

I also want to thank for letting me know that I had my box checked on "Only let signed reviews posted." I didn't mean to check it- I didn't even realize I had it checked. Thank you for pointing that out to me.

And thank you for all my reviewers. I love you guys and thanks for all the feedback. *sniff* I love you guys! *starts crying in a titsy fit*

****

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Review!!! I need to know what you think in order to write my next chapter!!!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%


	7. Chapter Six

--------------------~*&*~--------------------

Chapter Six

It was Christmas morning (oh my god, presents!) and Pietro was again rushing around his room, readying himself for "The Bestest And Most Secretest Plan That I Have Ever Thought Up In My Entire Life!" (hee hee, you're not going to know what it is until later! hee hee, cliffhanger! Anyway, back to the story!) He knew exactly how he would carry this "Bestest And Most Secretest Plan That I Have Ever Thought Up In My Entire Life!" even down to the very last word. He knew how he was going to do it, when he was going to do it, and why he was doing it. But although he knew all of this and got himself as prepared as he could, it might end up as a failed plan, because even though he knew what he was going to say, he had no idea what Rogue would say. He prayed that she would react the way that he wanted her to, but with Rogue, you could never be sure. (Although I know exactly what she is going to say! Muh-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha- *doubled over in a sudden coughing fit* Don't *cough* worry *cough cough* I'm gong to *cough* be *cough* OK! *again doubled over*)

AN: You know, I think I'm high on something today. Let's think, the last thing I smoked was that weed... or maybe it was carbon monoxide... or maybe it was that foreign stuff I pulled out of that African elephant's ass... oh well. On with the story!

~*&*~

Rogue stirred, on the verge of awake and asleep, and stretched out in her bed. She still wasn't fully conscience, and, not knowing what she was doing, stretched and then rolled over and fell onto the floor with a CLUNK!

Upon hitting the carpeted ground, she jumped awake. "Why is this happenin' to meh?" she mumbled incoherently, rubbing her sore hip and head angrily and swearing. "These bruises aren't going ta go away fo' weeks." Once she had gained her composure and was now standing upright, she rubbed her eyes trying to rid herself of the sleepies. She then yawned and glanced over to her alarm clock. 10:28. Her eyes shot open. 10:28! What the hell was she doing sleeping in that late on Christmas! There were presents waiting downstairs with her name on them!

She quickly changed out of the pajamas she had thrown on last night and pulled on some jeans and a black sweatshirt over a jade green top. _Oh god. Last night._ Images flooded back to her... the dance... Pietro... outside... love... Kitty...

Suddenly she felt her eyes water, full of tears that she refused to let go. _No, I will not cry over this. I did the right thing. I would only hurt him..._ But she couldn't help it. Her eyes were overflowing, and finally she let them escape and travel down her beautifully white skin and falling onto her sweatshirt.

She stood there crying until she couldn't anymore, and she quickly walked over to the mirror and wiped off the traces of the teardrops. She blew her nose and applied some makeup. Her eyes were still a little pink, but she would have to cope with them and go downstairs. It was now already 10:52.

She slowly strolled down the hallway and reached the stairs. From the top she could her the other members of the mansion already down there eating breakfast. She continued on her way to the kitchen and found a vast array of food to pick from- cinnamon rolls, biscuits, ham, bacon, sausage, eggs cooked to several different likings, omelets, toast, pancakes, coffee cake, and strangely enough there was a plate of Hot Pockets. The professor had noticed that she had arrived.

"Rogue, it's wonderful to finally have you join us," he said with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, but that's only because _somebody_ didn't botha ta wake meh up this mornin'." She shot Kitty an evil look and Kitty saw it and suddenly shivered with fright.

"That's quite alright," he added with a small chuckle. "Come, eat."

Rogue took a seat in between Kurt and Bobby. Little did she know that she would be in the middle of a very interesting war between the two. She grabbed her plate and spooned on some pancakes and sausage and an egg over-easy. She had just poured on her syrup and had begun to cut her pancakes when she heard a giggle. She turned to Bobby, and so did Kurt. He gave them an innocent grin.

"What?"

Rogue just shook it off and continued eating her breakfast. Approximately twenty seconds later she hear another giggle. She and Kurt both looked at Bobby again. Kurt had caught on, but Rogue didn't know what the hell was happening. She sighed, annoyed, and tried to eat again. She heard Kurt try to suppress a laugh and that made Rogue now look at him. He also gave her an innocent look, but continued on with their game as soon as she turned around again. Finally Rogue decided to turn around suddenly and hopefully find out what they were doing. She saw Kurt stir in her seat in her peripheral vision and she took her chance and spun around in her seat.

"What the hell are you two asses doing!"

Bobby froze and stared at her kind of scared. Kurt did too, but he was not paying attention to what he was holding and suddenly a rather large piece of bacon was flung at Bobby and hit him square in the forehead. Apparently they had been flinging pieces of food at one another and Rogue had just so happened to be sitting in between them. In Kurt's hand was the spoon he had been flinging food with, and when Rogue turned to Bobby, he also was clutching one. The bacon had obviously been flung when Kurt was startled by his sister, and she watched in amusement at their frightened faces, and at the bacon now sticking to Bobby's forehead. She grinned, and then giggled, and then laughed. Kurt and Bobby shared a look with one another before sighing with relief and laughing with her.

"Ya... two... should have seen... the looks... on... yo'... faces!" she said, managing to say anything in between her peals of laughter.

Kurt turned a little purple (hee hee, get it? he's blue so when he blushes he's purple! Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh, I crack myself up :) Anyway, the story!) and patted his sister on the back.

"Jeez, ya know how much zat zcared me? Your face, it wuz clazzic!"

"Yeah, I thought that you were going to beat us up or something!" Bobby said with a grin. Rogue shot him another piercing look.

"What makes ya think that Ah won't?" She saw Bobby stiffen again. This only added to her amusement. 

The three had managed to finish their breakfast in a somewhat less chaotic state. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. The professor stood up and called out for everyone's attention.

"Everyone, I wish you all a very Merry Christmas-" There was clapping and many shouts of approval and energy. "Alright, I can see that you enjoyed that statement. Anyway, I am very glad that all of you have managed to contain your excitement and not open your presents yet, but I am announcing that in a few minutes we are going to finish our breakfast and start heading over to the living room to open gifts." Even more applause and shouting followed this statement. He heard Mr. McCoy speaking to Ororo. 

"So how long do you think it will be until they start ripping their presents in a mad fury?"

Ororo smiled. "Well, Hank, I think that they will all rush into the living room and start without us unless we get our butts over there soon."

Hank and the professor both smiled and escorted Ororo to the living room, Logan following behind.

Rogue, instead of heading to the room with the others, pulled Kitty off to the side and gave her a death glare. 

"Why didn't ya wake meh up this mornin'?"

Kitty gulped nervously. "Well, I thought that you might like want some rest, especially after last night and that dream you had."

The memories that had been forgotten at breakfast suddenly came back to Rogue. Her face immediately fell and Kitty realized what she had said.

"Oh my god, Rogue I am so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you about last night."

Rogue tried to brush Kitty off. "It's okay Kitty. Ah need ta get ova him anyway." She rubbed her eyes quickly and took Kitty's hand. "Come on, let's go before they start without us." With that they rushed over to the only free couch, the rest being filled already with their other teammates. 

"Come on, open mine," Kurt called out, thrusting a gift into Rogue's unsuspecting hands. 

"Oh, thanks Kurt." She felt a very special love toward Kurt at the moment and slowly ripped the package of its wrappings. She opened it to find a beautiful pair of gloves, silky and maroon in color. "Oh my, their beautiful." She felt her eyes tearing up.

"This goes with it," Kitty added from behind her, and Rogue spun around to see Kitty holding a larger package. She took this from her and opened it impatiently. She pulled back the tissue paper to find... a dress. Again maroon, with small crystal studs on select places. "Oh my god." She stared at them in awe, crying, and then turned to two of her best friends. "Thank ya s much ya guys. This is bettah then Ah evah thought Ah would get. Ah love them so much." She pulled Kitty into a loving hug, and then Kurt.

"Only ze bezt for you zizter." Rogue quickly dove into the pile and pulled out their presents. This exchange of presents went on for about half and hour, everyone very satisfied with their gifts. Everyone except Rogue. Don't get me wrong, she loved her presents, but there was something much better that she had wanted for Christmas and didn't get it. She'd never get it. He was long gone by now.

The rest of the team was rejoicing over gifts and talking excitedly about presents, guys, and the joy of no school for two more weeks. But Rogue wasn't feeling up to it. She just sat on the corner of her couch thinking and dreaming about a certain someone. The professor couldn't help but notice this and decided to keep quiet about Rogue's sudden unhappiness.

Rogue couldn't stand it anymore. She had to get out of this place, all the noise was giving her a headache. She just needed some quiet time to sort out her thoughts about Pietro. She got up from the sofa and headed toward the hallway to the stairway. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

She sighed. "I'll get it," she shouted miserably. _Great. Just what I need. Someone to add to all of this chaos._ She headed to the door and opened it, but what she found standing at the doorstep shocked her.

"Pietro?!"

~*&*~

She headed to the door and opened it, but what she found standing at the doorstep shocked her.

"Pietro?!"

"Merry Christmas?" he asked nervously.

"What are ya doing here?" she asked very confused.

"That's what I'd like ta know," called out an angry Logan arriving from the other room, followed quickly by Scott.

"What the hell," Scott cried out when he saw the person at the door.

"I cam here to talk to Rogue," Pietro said defensively.

"And what the fuck are those bags for?" Logan pointed to the suitcases on the ground beside Pietro's feet.

"Those are part of Rogue's Christmas present."

"What are you giving her, you?" Scott asked jokingly.

"Actually, yes." Scott froze.

Rogue entered the conversation again. "What are ya saying?" she whispered to Pietro.

He took Rogue's hand in his. "Rogue, I'm going to join the X-Men."

"No you can't!" Logan called out, furious.

"Yes Logan, he can." The professor wheeled his way through the people that had come from the other room to see the commotion and brought himself up to where the four were standing. "Pietro and I have already discussed and made the necessary arrangements. Meet your new teammate." 

"No fucking way I'm letting him on our team," growled Logan.

"Logan, you're just going to have to deal with it. It was his choice to come and we cannot just turn him down."

"Like hell we can."

Rogue turned to Pietro, ignoring the conversation behind them. "No, ya can't."

"Rogue, this is where I want to be. I want to be with you, and if that means that I have to become an X-Man, then that's what I'm willing to do." He gently caressed her cheek, her hair protecting him from her sucking his life force. "I love you, and this is how I'm proving it. I'd do anything for you, and you know that. Nothing will keep us apart."

Rogue, for the I don't know how many times today time, started crying helplessly. "No, ya'll get hurt. By meh"

"Rogue, the only way you can hurt me is by pushing me away. I'm not going to let you go."

Something inside Rogue clicked. Just when she was saying to herself, _This isn't right, this isn't right,_ something else was calling out, _Yes, this is right. You can't deny it anymore. You two are meant to be together._ Any finally Rogue stopped doubting them in her mind and made way for a new feeling: hope.

"Ah love ya too. And Ah'm not going ta let ya go this time." She smiled up at him and gave him a loving hug, careful not to touch him with any bare skin.

Pietro returned the sign of affection, not wanting to ever let go again. The hug was one of love and protection, and somehow Rogue noticed that, and all of her fears of hurting had been swept away and was filled with love.

They broke away and stared at each other, gazing lovingly into each others' eyes. In the background they heard the cheering of the other people, except for a few asses.

Logan turned to Scott. "Well, there's no way to break them up, but I promise ya that I will make his Danger Room sessions a living hell."

~*&*~

The rest of the day was spent in good clean fun, especially for Pietro and Rogue. After all, they were in love, how could it not be fun? The members at the mansion spent the day playing games and watching Christmas specials. Pietro, Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt were playing Scatagories, and for anybody that doesn't know how this is played, everybody has a card of categories and a letter, and they have to write down a word that fits in that category and starts with that letter. You try to write down as many words as you can think of in a certain amount of time (generally three minutes for twelve categories). Then everyone shares what they wrote down and you get a point for every word that you have that no one else has. You also get double points for an answer that has two words that start with that letter. (Ex: candy- Bubblicious Bubblegum) Now that that is out of the way, on with the story!

Anyway, Rogue and Pietro were sitting on a loveseat together while Kitty and Kurt sat on the sofa across from them. The timer was just about to go off, and Rogue was rushing to finish writing her answers while Pietro was waiting calmly.

Tick, tick, tick, BRRRRRRR!!!!!

"Ah shit, Ah had only one mo' word," Rogue said unhappily. 

"Oh too bad, I finished," said Peitro with a satisfied smirk.

"Thats only because ya have supa (super) speed, ya ass. What didya guys put down fo' 'Something Sweet'?"

Kitty spoke out. "I put down Reeses."

"Damn, Ah did too!" Rogue cried out angrily.

"Iz had raizinz (raisins)."

"That works." Rogue turned to look at Pietro. "Ah'm almost afraid to ask what you put down."

He gave her a sneaky grin. "I put down Rogue."

She sighed. "Ah knew it. It's a good thing that Ah love ya so much."

Pietro smirked. How could you get made at such a pretty face?

The professor sent a telepathic message to all of the students. Everyone, it's past midnight and even though it's vacation, you all still have to go to bed relatively early. And remember, there's a Danger Room session at 7:00 tomorrow morning. Many mental groans followed his statement.

Rogue started gathering up the things. "Well, ya heard tha professa. What are ya totals so far? Mayne's 53."

"I like think I got 39, I don't know, it's like too like totally late for me doing math."

Kurt helped her put the game pieces away after totaling his score. "Iz got 48."

"Cool, I got 53 too!" shouted Pietro, done with his totaling. 

"Fer someone with supa speed ya sure add slow."

He appeared mad for about two seconds before he grabbed her by the waist and swung her in the air. Rogue squealed with surprise and happiness. _This is what love feels like._

She waited for him to put her down, but he held onto her. "Pietro, Ah can walk ya know."

"Yeah, but this way is much faster." He took off and zoomed her upstairs, the game forgotten. He stopped at the front of her door. His room was farther down the hall.

Rogue didn't want him to let her go, and she threw her arms around his neck. "Merry Christmas Pietro."

"Merry Christmas Roguey." Rogue saw his eyes dart upward before they again settled on her. She glanced up to check out what he was looking at.

"What tha- Is that mistletoe? Who put that up therah?" 

"Oh, you could say that a speedy little thing snuck that up there when you were too busy to notice."

She smiled, but he saw her disappointment. "Pietro, ya know we can't..."

"Yes we can," he interrupted, and he came in closer and closer until he was only milliliters away from her face. "I'm not afraid." With that he went the extra distance and pressed his lips against hers. The feeling was something he had never felt before, and it felt different than whenever he kissed the other girls. It filled something inside of him that the others had failed to fill. The two were now complete- thoroughly happy.

Pietro broke away before her mutation detected that someone was touching her skin. He watched her eyes slowly open as love flowed from her face. This was how it was meant to be.

He took her gloved hand and kissed her fingers. "Goodnight, I love you and always will, no matter what."

Somehow his words touched her very soul. "Ah love ya too." They broke apart as he walked away and into his room. She stood there, drowning in her happiness. He had managed to reach apart of her that now other being had, and she finally felt loved. She didn't feel like the freak that she thought that everyone else thought she was. 

And as she walked into her room, a voice rang out from her heart.

"Everything will be okay."

--------------------~*&*~--------------------

Oh my god, I love that ending! Bravo, bravo!!! If you really want me to continue this, I will, but you have to review and tell be what you want!!! Otherwise, I will forever dub this as:

The End.

So how did you like it? Tell me! I'm dying to know! Anyway, I'm going to start on this new fic, which is again going to be a RIETRO!!! Hee hee, except this is going to have a major Scott role, ooh, conflict! If you like this fic the way it is, then I'll continue writing the other one. If you want me to continue, then I will. I don't care, 'cuz they are both RIETROS!!! HEE HEE!

Ah, the power of Rietro. Hee hee!

Until later, your faithful Rietro fan, 

RietroFan42


	8. Chapter Seven

--------------------~*&*~--------------------

Chapter Seven

Gleaming red eyes watched everything from the hallway window. He had managed to get past the security around the mansion and had climbed up onto the second floor window. He was sent to watch someone and report on what was going on. They had heard certain things from different sources, and he had been sent to find out what was truly going on. Those red eyes had watched everything last night, Christmas Day, and now was hiding among the trees and in their shadows. The next day brought about packing and moving of Pietro's things into the mansion.

So this is what is going on. Daddy's little boy is becoming an X-Man.

After this revelation came to him, he scurried off into the woods and headed back to the Acolyte Headquarters.

~*&*~

"He's doing WHAT!"

"He's becoming an X-Man, sir." ( AN: I'm not even going to start trying to do a french- southern- whatever accent with Gambit.)

"Why would he do this? What drove him to do this! He could not possibly turn his back on me and our side. He's too smart to do that." Magneto fumed at his son's behavior. Now that he was an X-Man, he has no control over him anymore. He can't order him into doing anything. His plan was foiled.

"It seems that a certain Rogue has captured his heart," Gambit continued, "and he did this as a sign of his love for her."

Magneto grew more angry. "Rogue? Why her? How could I have raised my son to fall for an X-Man, an enemy!"

Gambit saw his boss's anger and decided to leave before is fury exploded. "Boss, I'm going to leave you and let you think. Is there any more you want?"

Magneto brushed him away and sat down at his metal desk. "No, leave."

Gambit left Magneto deep in thought. _How am I going to destroy the X-Men now? I don't have the backing of the Brotherhood, not without Pietro. How could my son do this to me! Betray his own father for love! Oh, I am going to make him pay._

And suddenly an idea came to him. But for it he would need some people to help him.

He ordered Gambit into the room.

"Yes, Sir?" he asked, coming in almost instantly.

"Gambit, I have a plan. But first you need to find a few old friends of mine.

--------------------~*&*~--------------------

AN: Dun dun dun! I know, this was really short, but I promise that they will get longer. So I decided to continue! I feel so proud! Now with two stories going, and possibly a third one on the way, getting chapters out will take a while longer. But I am continuing this fic! I'm so happy! Don't worry, there is a great storyline coming. So Review and tell me what you think!

Hee hee *gives a pat on the back* I am soooo cool! *pats a little too hard and falls over* Well, maybe not... um... REVIEW!

Hee hee, REVIEW! Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please PLEASE! Please?

And thank you in advance. (hee hee, I'm soooo retarded!)

This is so much fun! REVIEW!!!


End file.
